


Something New

by alycat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen never expected to love his work as a product tester, but working for Bad Dragon turns out much better than expected. When he gets assigned testing for the new Wereknot, things become even better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Thank Bad Dragon for making toys inspiring enough for fanfiction.

-¤-

"We have something for you to try out this afternoon, Jensen."

"You always got things for me to try," Jensen pointed out, sipping his coffee. "It's what I'm here for, Mark."

Jensen hadn't spent long with Bad Dragon before he stopped calling his boss Mr. Sheppard. After all, the formality felt a bit redundant when Mark had hired Jensen to try out the various sex toys that the company produced.

"But this is a new thing," Mark said with a smirk. "I've decided we needed something besides dragons, so instead of continuing the testing of the new Tailstretcher, I think I'll move you over to sample the Wereknot."

There had been rumours about some brand new toy coming up for testing and Jensen knew that the other product tester had been angling to get it from the start. Jensen couldn't help but feel a bit smug. Matt had been so sure that he would get the new toy just because he had been working at Bad Dragon longer. But Jensen was better.

"A werewolf toy?" Jensen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I think it'll make us, or me, loads of money," Mark said with a nod and Jensen almost expected the man to rub his hands together.

"When can I try it?" Jensen asked, but before Mark could answer, the door to the lunch room opened and Matt came in.

"Mark," Matt said with a big smile, ignoring Jensen's presence.

"Matt," Mark greeted. "I got a small change to today's testing lineup."

From the way Matt perked up, it was obvious that he assumed he had gotten the new toy. Jensen had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop from grinning wide.

"I'm ready for whatever you got for me," Matt said eagerly.

"Good," Mark said, resting one hand on Jensen's shoulder. "Because you're taking over final testing of the Tailstretcher. Jensen here has something new to try out. So Matt, if you go talk to Chad he'll give you the latest prototype. Jensen, come with me. "

When Mark led Jensen out of the door, Jensen couldn't stop himself from sending a brilliant smile towards a stunned Matt before the door closed behind them. Jensen walked with a spring to his step as he followed Mark down the corridor towards the development part of the building.

"This toy is rather...large," Mark said when he pushed the swinging doors open. "I know you tend to like the bigger ones, but I just thought that I should warn you."

Jensen raised an eyebrow at that and he barely managed to stop himself from rolling his eyes at the suggestion that he would have any objections when it came to size. After all, his most recurring feedback was usually to ask for bigger toys.

"Jensen, welcome to my domain."

Alona spun around on her chair, blonde hair pulled up in a ponytail. It wasn't the first time Jensen was struck by how totally innocent the young woman looked. She really wasn't the kind of person one would expect to create sextoys.

"Alona," he said with a nod. "Where's this Wereknot that I've barely heard anything more than rumours about?"

"Oh, do I got a treat for you," she said, reaching for the box waiting on her desk.

The surprisingly _big_ box and Jensen's eyes widened as he looked from the box, to Alona, and then back over his shoulder to where Mark was standing right inside of the door.

"I hope to have this one testing throughout the summer," Mark said. "It would be nice to come out with a new toy like that in time for Halloween after all."

Jensen and Alona nodded, both of them knowing full well how long it would take to test out the different firmnesses, as well as the possiblity of Cumtubes. Jensen barely noticed Mark leaving, not when Alona opened the box and showed Jensen one of the most mouthwatering toys he'd ever seen.

"Like it?" Alona asked when Jensen reached out to touch it.

"A bit," Jensen admitted, closing his hand around the toy. "Medium firmness, good call."

"Jensen, that one is a prototype," Alona pointed out. "It's not leaving the building."

Jensen sighed but he wasn't surprised, not with such a new toy. He knew would be kept tightly under wraps until the release. Dragons and other fantasy animals were one thing, but the Wereknot was a perfect mixture of animal and human, and Jensen was sure that using the Bad Dragon testing rooms would be worth it to get to feel that toy inside of him.

"Can I?" he asked.

Alona laughed and shook her head in amusement before she slid a drawer open and got out a bottle filled with white liquid. With the toy in one hand, Jensen almost dropped the bottle when she threw it at him.

"Go forth and test. Have fun!"

When Jensen had first started working for Bad Dragon, comments like that had made him blush, but he had worked with Alona enough times that there was nothing left than could embarrass him. He saluted her, toy still in hand, before he took off towards where the testing rooms were situated, sure that Alona had already forgotten about him, back to trying to design future toys.

-¤-

Jensen stretched out naked on the bed, the toy and Cumlube on the table beside him, but he wasn't quite ready for that yet. Instead he let one hand drift down to stroke down over his chest and belly. The first brush of his fingers against his hardening cock made him groan and he was grateful for the fact that the room was sound-proofed.

The mere thought of feeling the big toy inside him was enough for his legs to fall apart, and he wrapped his hand around his dick, stroking up and down until he was fully hard. He had never really thought he'd like the product testing as much as he did, but he had soon realized just how addicted he was to being filled up.

"Okay," he mumbled to himself. "Time to take this thing for a ride."

With one last stroke over his cock, he reached for the lube, squeezing a generous amount over his fingers before reaching down between his legs, rubbing slick fingers over his hole. The position wasn't the best and he fumbled for a pillow, pushing it in under his hips to get in a better position and he moaned when he pushed the first finger inside. He worked faster than he usually would, too eager to get to try out the Wereknot, and a low hiss left him at the burning stretch.

"Okay, okay," he mumbled to himself, pulling his fingers free and reaching for the toy.

The silicone felt perfect under his fingers, the firmness of it just the way he liked it, and he moaned when he realized it was a split, the base of it firmer to keep it standing while the top was softer. Jensen couldn't wait to to feel the knot inside him, so much more pronounced than any of the toys he had tested before. Pushing the toy inside, he gasped as the wide head spread him open, thick length pushing in all the right ways until the toy was so deep that the knot was pressing against his rim.

He couldn't keep still, unable to stop himself from rocking down against it while he willed for his body to relax enough to take the knot. Clenching down around the toy, he couldn't hold back the moans, the silicone far from the feel of a real cock but still good enough to make his mind swim with the pleasure. His body wasn't relaxed enough to take the knot and he winced when he pushed too hard, the sharp pain barely taking away from how good everything felt. With a low groan, he let the toy fall down on the bed, whimpering when it left his body and he had to take a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Fuck, Alona," he mumbled to himself. "You outdid yourself this time."

He twisted around until he was on all fours, fumbling for the slick toy and almost dropping it before he managed to get it back inside. The position was better, the toy going even deeper and Jensen arched back into it, wishing there was someone there behind him, fucking into him deep and hard. With how good the toy felt inside him, he knew he wouldn't need to touch his dick. When he forced the knot past his rim he collapsed forward on the bed, crying out as his cock pressed against the bedding and he came hard. The toy was firmly locked inside him, hard knot pressing against places that had never been pressed against before, and Jensen bit down on the pillow to keep himself from screaming with how good it felt.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck. _Fuck_ , he gasped quietly when his release started to fade away, shivers running through his body. He wasn't sure how long it took before his breathing slowed down.

Getting the knot free wasn't comfortable and he hissed in pain, letting the toy drop on the bed beside him. He drifted off into a post-orgasm slumber, the form he was supposed to fill out forgotten on the table beside him.

-¤-

"Softer knot?" Alona asked, looking down at the paper Jensen handed her and he knew she had noticed the flush still present on his cheeks.

"Yeah," Jensen said, wincing when he remembered how the knot had felt coming free. "It's not inflatable so the knot should be softer. Or make it inflatable."

Alona hummed to herself, going through the rest of Jensen's answers while he watched, shifting slightly from foot to foot until she reached the end and looked up at him with a wide smile.

"I've never seen this positive review from you before; you're usually very fussy."

She wasn't wrong. Jensen knew what he liked and he had more than once made Alona go through several different versions of the toys before he deemed them acceptable to be added to the store. The Wereknot was something different though and, apart from the firmness of the knot, there wasn't much that he really wanted to change.

"It's a good toy, Al," Jensen said with a shrug before grinning at her. "You might have ruined me for real cocks forever. Fix that knot and I'll ask Mark if I can keep all the prototypes for myself."

He would have expected laughter, but Alona just looked at him for a long moment before she nodded.

"I'll see what we can arrange there," she said. "Coming out with us tomorrow? If you do, I promise to have the toy ready for you come Monday."

Jensen didn't often come along for the Friday evening After Work get-together, but the promise of a new version of the Wereknot that soon made him consider it. Usually he would have to wait for over a week and he really didn't want that.

"I'll come for one beer," he said.

"Or more," Alona said with a grin and he was sure she would be the one winning that argument.

-¤-

Stepping into the bar, it wasn't hard spotting the Bad Dragon crowd over at the biggest table. They were louder than any other group of people and Jensen shook his head in amusement as he went to order himself a beer before walking over to the table.

"Jensen," Alona greeted. "I thought you'd decided to skip out on us."

Jensen was just about to respond when someone bumped into him, almost making him spill his beer. Before Jensen could curse at the person in question, he turned around and found himself face-to-face with a broad chest.

"Shit, I'm so sorry," the person said, a big hand landing on Jensen's hip to keep him balanced. "I'm a klutz, no really I am. Alona said I should come meet her co-workers but she probably didn't mean like this."

Looking up, Jensen was met with slanted hazel eyes and a bashful smile. Jensen biIt down on his lip, taking in the stranger in front of him and the way his messy brown hair framed a handsome face.

"At least you didn't spill my beer?" Jensen said, unable to keep himself from smiling.

"At least there's that," the man agreed. "But then I would've had an excuse to buy you a new one."

"It's alright," Jensen promised. "You can get me a beer later. And I think I'm able to stand by myself."

The man looked puzzled for a moment but then he quickly pulled his hand away from Jensen's hip and took a quick step back with a low groan.

"Can I just get a do-over?" he asked.

"No," Alona interrupted. "I doubt you'd do better a second time around. Jensen, this is Jared. Jared, this is Jensen. Now, please, sit down before you break something."

People moved aside, allowing the two of them to sit down and Jensen was very aware of the way Jared's thigh was pressed up against his own. He wasn't really focused on the discussions around the table. Jared didn't seem interested either, instead leaning towards Jensen, talking in a low voice.

"So, do you work at Bad Dragon as well?"

"Uhm, yeah," Jensen said, wondering just what Jared's reaction would be. "Product tester."

He saw Jared's eyebrows shoot up and he looked over at Alona, but she was busy talking to Matt and soon Jared looked back at Jensen.

"Product tester?" he asked slowly. "So you're the one making sure that all items are safe?"

Jensen couldn't hold back a snort of laughter at that and he grinned at Jared.

"If by items you mean sextoys and by safe you mean orgasm-inducing, then yes. That's what I do."

Jared laughed as well and, surprisingly enough, that exchange was enough to break the ice between them completely. Jensen soon found himself lost in a discussion that went from movies and music to sports and the troubles of living somewhere as hot as Phoenix. It wasn't until Alona leaned in, breaking their discussion, that Jensen realized that most of the Bad Dragon team had already left.

"I'm heading out, guys. Jared, it was nice to see you tonight. Jensen, see you on Monday."

"Wow, it's later than I thought," Jared said, look around the mostly abandoned bar. "So, this is probably me pushing it, but I live close and if you want to, you could maybe come over for a coffee?"

"Yes, Jared, I wanna come home with you."

Jensen knew there would be no coffee involved, not considering the way Jared looked at him, eyes darkening for a moment before he grabbed Jensen's hand and almost pulled him out from the bar. They were just outside when Jared pushed Jensen up against the wall, leaning down for a kiss that was demanding enough to steal Jensen's breath away. Jensen wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, lips against lips and tongues sliding together, but by the time Jared pulled back they were both gasping for breath.

"Fuck me," Jensen mumbled.

"That really is the plan here." Jared smirked and Jensen laughed, following Jared down the street, smiling when they paused several times to share more kisses.

"This is me," Jared said, fumbling for a key and Jensen realized they had gone from the offices and apartment buildings to where expensive townhouses were surrounded by yards big enough to give the illusion of privacy.

Jared unlocked the front gate, pulling Jensen inside and Jensen saw the house half-hidden behind bushes and trees.

"Nice," Jensen said, trying to hide his surprise, but Jared only shrugged, pulling Jensen towards the house, quickly unlocking the door and kicking it shut behind them.

"Bedroom?" Jensen asked, but to his surprise, Jared was standing in the middle of the floor, running one hand through his hair and not looking at Jensen.

"There's one thing we need to talk about before we do anything more," Jared said.

Jensen frowned, trying to push his own arousal aside enough to be able to focus.

"What?"

"It's...why I was at the pub tonight," Jared said, still without looking at Jensen. "Alona invited me."

Having the distinct feel that he was missing something important, Jensen didn't fully know what to say, but he didn't need to because Jared went on without Jensen having to tell him.

"We got to know each other a few weeks ago, at work. Her work."

"But you don't work at Bad Dragon," Jensen said a bit dumbly. "You said you're a student."

"And I am, really!" Jared confirmed quickly. "But I needed some extra cash, so I agreed to model for Alona. You know, for her designs. And then she said I should meet her friends and… fuck. I'm not making sense."

"You're really not," Jensen agreed, glancing back over his shoulder towards the door.

"The Wereknot," Jared said quickly, making Jensen's gaze snap back to him. "I mean, that's me. She modeled it after me."

Jensen stared at Jared for a full minute before he burst out laughing, shaking his head and taking a step towards the door.

"Hilarious, look, I think I should leave. This clearly wasn't a good idea."

"Jensen, I'm serious," Jared pleaded. "I know most people don't believe in werewolves, but we are real. I just can't change into a wolf. But… I still have the knot."

Alona was going down. Jensen should never have told her how much he had liked the new toy, not when she pulled pranks on him because of it.

"You're an ass," Jensen snapped. "What did Alona say to make you do this? Ha ha, make fun of the guy that liked getting knotted by the new toy? Well, fuck you. It's my job to try things and it's no fucking surprise I like it at times. That doesn't mean I'm stupid enough to believe in werewolves. I'm not that damn naive."

His hand was on the door handle when he heard Jared mumble quietly behind him.

"Fuck. That's why she… I'm gonna. Fucking Alona. That's not why I came tonight."

He sounded upset enough to make Jensen stop and look back, surprised to see Jared sitting on the edge of the couch, shaking his head back and forth slowly. Jensen hesitated and that gave Jared enough time to stand up again, facing Jensen.

"Jensen, I didn't know why Alona asked me to join you guys tonight, I swear. But I'm not lying, I _am_ a werewolf. And you and me? We got a connection. Give me a chance."

To Jensen's surprise, Jared reached down to tug off the gray t-shirt that stretched taut over his chest, throwing it down on the couch before reaching for his belt.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jensen managed to get out, unable to tear his eyes away.

"I'm proving this to you," Jared explained, pushing his jeans down. "I got a knot, just like the toy. Just like the Wereknot."

Jensen didn't know what made him do it, but he walked over and stopped Jared before he could pull his boxer-briefs off, locking gazes with Jared.

"You didn't know?" he asked and Jared shook his head. "You want to prove this to me?"

Jared nodded again and Jensen took a deep breath before he slowly reached inside Jared's underwear, groaning when his fingers met with skin that was surprisingly hot, but it was when his fingers reached the base of Jared's cock that his eyes went wide with shock. There was no denying how different Jared's dick was compared to anything Jensen had felt before, skin at the base wrinkled and Jensen could feel the start of a swell. The swell of a knot.

"Holy fuck," he gasped, but he didn't pull his hand back, instead exploring more. "That's a… knot."

"Yeah," Jared groaned. "Fuck, Jensen. That's… You should stop."

The knot pulsed under Jensen's fingers but he didn't want to pull away, he was transfixed by the way Jared's cock felt and he thought about the toy he had pushed inside himself. He knew he should be shocked, and maybe he would be later, but in that moment he needed to feel more. Feel everything.

"That toy," Jensen said, dragging his fingers over Jared's cock. "It felt so fucking good. I wished it was real, told Alona it might have ruined me forever."

Jared huffed out a surprised laugh and the next moment Jensen felt hands move over his body, tugging off his clothes and dragging him towards the stairs. They both stumbled slightly, too busy touching as much as they could, before they managed to get into Jared's bedroom. Jensen found himself pushed down on the bed, Jared's body blanketing his for a moment before they both were finally naked. Jensen groaned when he felt Jared's cock against his own.

"Lube," Jensen groaned and Jared fumbled for the bedside table, coming back with a bottle of lube in his hand, and Jensen spread his legs, unable to look away from Jared.

When Jared knelt between Jensen's thighs, his position gave Jensen a perfect view of his cock and the slowly swelling knot. Jensen felt his breath catch in his throat. It shouldn't be able to be real, but it was there and Jensen wanted to feel it. He was sure it would be so much better than the Wereknot. When Jared slicked up his fingers, Jensen tilted his hips up in invitation.

Jared leaned in for a kiss, pushing his tongue in between Jensen's lips at the same time as he pushed two fingers inside Jensen's ass. The deep burn made Jensen groan, but it wasn't painful and he pushed himself down on Jared's fingers, needing to feel more.

"That toy," Jared breathed against his lips. "I think Alona made it smaller than what I really am."

"Shit," Jensen gasped, his hard cock dripping pre-come down on his belly.

"I didn't think anyone would like it that much," Jared continued, twisting his fingers inside of Jensen. "But you did, didn't you? Loved getting all filled up with a hard knot."

"Yes," Jensen gasped out when Jared added another finger, working Jensen open. "Please."

"Not like this," Jared protested and, for a moment, Jensen thought he would pull away but instead Jared pulled his fingers out only long enough to turn Jensen around until he was belly down on the bed. "It'll be easier for you like this."

Jensen remembered how good it had felt to be on all fours with the toy inside of him, and when Jared pulled his hips up, Jensen went willingly, spreading his legs to give Jared more room. He had thought the fingers would return, working him open even further, but instead he felt the blunt pressure of Jared's cock against his rim.

"Are you sure about this?" Jared asked and Jensen could hear the strain it took for Jared to keep from pushing in.

Instead of answering, Jensen pushed back and he heard Jared groan when Jensen's movements made his cock slide all the way inside. Jensen let his eyes drift shut, focusing on how Jared's cock felt inside of him and he gasped when he realized that he could feel Jared's knot against his rim. Jared's hands came to rest on Jensen's hips, holding him in place, and Jensen cried out in pleasure when Jared started moving.

It was slow at first, the sweet drag of the hard cock inside of him, and Jensen clenched his hands into the sheets as he pushed back against Jared. When Jensen squeezed down around Jared, he heard the man behind him growl, a sound that was more animalistic than anything Jensen had heard before. The next moment he felt Jared's huge body press him into the bed, fucking him hard. Jensen was beyond the capability to beg, all too focused of the pleasure that coiled up his spine, and he whined when he felt Jared's knot pressing against him.

"Do it," he managed to get out, willing his body to relax for the knot.

"Are you sure?" Jared asked even as he started rolling his hips, grinding the growing knot against Jensen's ass.

Jensen's only response was to clench down around the hard cock inside of him and he heard Jared hiss out a low curse before he slammed forward hard. The painful stretch was drowned out by pleasure so intense it made Jensen's vision white out. He was sure he cried out loudly as Jared's knot tied them together. Where the toy had been impersonal silicone, Jared's cock was hard and warm and Jensen swore he could feel Jared's pulse through the knot still swelling inside him. He had thought the Wereknot had been big enough, but it had nothing on the knot stretching him wider and wider, and Jensen's orgasm rose higher and higher, the pressure on his prostate triggering a second orgasm before the first one had faded away. Jensen had no idea how long time had passed before he slowly started coming back to himself again.

"Holy fuck," he mumbled, smiling when he felt Jared press a soothing kiss against his shoulder.

"Yeah," Jared agreed. "Fuck, think we'll be stuck for awhile."

Jensen could still feel Jared's cock coming inside of him, a slow trickle that made him shiver with how good it felt.

"The Wereknot has nothing on this," Jensen muttered, groaning when Jared's laughter made the knot inside him move. "Don't think we're not talking about this. You're a fucking _werewolf_."

"We'll talk," Jared agreed. "Tomorrow."

Tomorrow sounded like a good idea and Jensen allowed himself to drift off into sleep, with Jared' knot still inside of him and the werewolf's arms around him. His last conscious thought was that he would have a serious talk with Alona about her matchmaking ways.

He also really needed to tell her to make sure the Wereknot also came with a Cumtube.

-¤-


End file.
